Sonny With A Chance Of Futurizing
by Candypop32
Summary: Sonny and chad are fighting "I wish you could see your future!". Well guess what? It comes true! Sonny has her future and has no idea what is going on. But who else will be in her future, Suppose Chad? Maybe even an 11 and 7 year old kids.
1. It becomes True

**I do not own Sonny with a chance**

**Sonny's POV**

_I _Can't_ wait for the party tonight! _I was walking down the hall when i saw Chad talking to one of his cast mates. When Chad spotted me, the cast mate walked off.

"You hear about the HUGE party tonight? Are you going?"

I asked.

"Of course i am, I would

i would never miss this party, if i did i'd be concidered as one of... you people." oh really? Well when i get older I'll still be here and you will be gone living in some hobo shelter" I snapped back. "that doesn't happen to the greatest actor of our generation" he explained. "Oh so 'so random!' Is never gonna get kicked off, told you!" i started to walk away "that's not what i ment! Jeez Sonny, You'll see what life is like when you get older some day, i wish you could see it and i wish id be there mocking you while im rich!" he yelled , a cold breeze came across my face and everything went black

When i woke up i was in a very nice but home i don't recall ever being at. I was in a bed room with a pictures of a little blonde curly haired girl smiling while sitting on a white blanket with a snowy picture in the backround, and a picture of... chad and the little girl outiside? It looked like he was chasing her or something. when i looked forward i saw a huge mirror. On my left was a door and a dresser. On my right was another dresser and a wardrobe. They're was a table with a lamp on it beside the bed which i was still on. The floor was light colour wooden and the walls were all orange. i got out of bed and went out the door. I was wearing a red shirt and red pj pants which i have never seen before. Outside the door was a hallway with the same flooring as all the other rooms it appeared. the light brown wooden. the hallway walls where a beige white colour and there was 2 white doors. I believe one was the bathroom. So i entered the other one and there was a room with a pink bed sheetings. a white table with a laptop on it and a purple dresser. the wall was white, the floor was a pinkish whitish rug.

I left the room and went downstaires and i heard a familiar voide yelling "What the heck! I am not you're father!" then a little girls starting to whine. I went into the room where i heard it from. It had to be the living room. It had a black leather couch and the same flooring (lol). There was an electric fireplace and a giant flat screen tv. They're was a coffee table that was black and smooth looking, It matched the couch.

When I Entered the room the little girl and chad jsut stared at me. "...Sonny? Ok, what the heck is going on!" The little girl came and hugged me around the waste. she looked about 7. "hello, what is your name?" I asked politly. she looked at me like I was crazy."Madison..." she said. I looked up at chad and mouthed the words " I don't know what is going on.." I looked back at the little girl thinking i could get some answers out of her. "Oh right, Hi Madison- listen let's play a game! ok so it's like a memory game. You tell me. Who am i in the family?" Chad gave me a 'really sonny, a memory game about family' kind of face. I just glared at him. The little girl responded "haha, your mommy!" _omg, what is happening._"... who is he?" i asked with hesitation, pointing at chad. "That's daddy!" Chad and I Looked at eachother for a minute. _this can't be happening, what happened to the party? what happened to mackenzie falls and so random!Where are the others now? Where did this house come from? _"excuse me but i think im going to go freak out" Said Chad, leaving the room. "Mommy I'm hungry" The little girl said "What can i have for breakfast?" She asked. I just stared there. "Mommy?" "huh? sorry what was that?" I said as i snapped back into reality. "I'm hungry!" she screamed. _wow, alote like Chad..._"umm, ok... Where's the kitchen again?" _She must thing i am really crazy._ " Over there..." she said pointing to the kitchen. i was about to go over they're when i heard a girl that sounded about 11 years old coming down the steps. She said "Mom, What time is it?" "OH WOW THERE"S ANOTHER ONE!" I heard chad yell from some room where i don't even know. "... What was that about?" She asked. "Chad's just being CRAZY!" I yelled back.

"Anyways, What time is it?" I looked around the room for a clock. I saw one that read 9:02. Then it hit me. I realized what's going on. I ran out of the room and spotted Chad in a room that looked like a dinning room. "...hello" he said "I'm seriously freaking out, so please tell me what's going on" "Well, It just hit me, remember when you said 'that's not what i ment, jeez Sonny, You'll see what life is like when you get older some day, i wish you could see it and i wish id be there mocking you while im rich!' Well it must of triggered something, I don't get it but this must be our..." Chad finally caught on at that moment. "this can't be our future, we can barely stand eachother." _he was right, but that's the only exclimation. _"well i dont know, but right now out 'kids' are thinking we're crazy, so just pretend nothing strange is going on, ok?

"ok." he said agreeingly, we left the room and into the room the kids were in.

* * *

**Chads's POV.**

_wow._

I saw the little girl who i had seen earlier, and then i spotted the one that i had only heard earlier. She looked like Sonny the most. "Ok... so now what?" i asked staring at the two girls. "Well I dont know" said the brown haired girl. I still hadn't known her name. I guess i had to ask, but before i could i saw a painting on the wall that read 'Beyonca's handprints 2007 duskcloud elementary' _must be her school, and name. I_ saw sonny's eyes look around the room, she looked at the door then the cupboards and sink, dishwasher and counter. She gazed over at the stairs and then at a chair with a strange looking house coat on it.

"Blarmie!" she yelled and picked it up and hugged it. _wow sonny, very mature. _She then set it back down. The kids gave her this 'strange' look. "I wanna play outside!" Yelled the little girl. "fine, I'll take you outside,grab your coat." The little girl and 'beyonca' went out the door. Me and Sonny Just stared at eachother for about 2 minutes. "Well, now what?" I asked.

"How about we leave, like with the kids. We can find out if we're still in Hollywood. maybe get some info out of ." Sugessted Sonny. "What... what if he's dead?" Sonny started laughing _cute laugh, love hearing it.. but i was seriouse._ "Seriously Munroe," Sonny then looked at her hand and said "Make that cooper..." I looked at her hand and she had a ring on _oh great.._ "well whatever, just go get those people who are apparenlty our 'kids' outside"

Sonny opened the door and told them to get ready. They Trotted inside and took of they're boots. They had snow on them. _I guess it must be... wait... it's winter i guess, but hollywood doesn't get snow_. I pointed it out to Sonny, Now we're both sure we're not in Hollywood. The girls ran upstairs, they must have been getting dressed. "I'll go help the little girl, you get dressed" Sonny said and ran up the stairs into the little girl's room.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I followed the little girl into the room, and she opened the drawer. _The room that i thought was the bathroom must of been the other girl's room. I still don't know her name... hmm maybe Chad knows it. _The little girl pulled out a green sleeved snow man sitting on santa's lap shirt **_(lol i don't know how i came up with that, but it made me laugh-) _**_random much. _She then pulled out a pair of purple sweat pants. I helped her get dressed.

I went into 'me and chad's room' I got dressed into a red t-shirt with a smiley face that said "you make me happy" on it and black skinny jeens. when i went downstairs chad saw me and started laughing. "what?" i asked. "the back of your shirt!" "What is it! tell me tell me!" Chad lifted my hair up to see all of it. "it says ' you make ME happy, happy birthday- chad" i started laughinga along. "are you sure you don't want to change?" he asked still chuckling. "no thanks i like the way i am" I said jokingly, then we both started laughing. "I like the way you are too" Said Chad,_ aww that was sweet._ We smiled at eachother, then the kids came down.


	2. Finding out the Information

**i do not own sonny with a chance, Thanks for all the nice reveiws guys! I'm going to play this game that some of you may have done on other stories. Each person reveiw 1 word. any word and it will be published in my next story. I will use the first 5 words. You can only post 1, And nothing innapropriot please. **

**Sonny's POV**

The little girl was carrying a barbie. The 11 year old was carrying one of those dsi got on they're jackets and shoes. Chad was driving, I was in the passenger seat and the kids were in the back. We we're in Hollywood, Because saw a sign that said "welcome to Hollywood" (yes i know thats a song, its not much of a coinsadince though XD) We first drove to the studios and we actually saw Tawnie they're "Tawnie!" i yelled and hugged her. "Oh hi Sonny... Hey remember my bubble?" said Tawnie _wow that's Tawnie_ "oh yeah.. sorry." Chad walked over to Tawnie and i while the kids explored. "Tawnie, why's they're snow in Hollywood..." Asked Chad. "Ummm because the years have changed. I guess mother nature has too. "tawnie what happened to so random and all the other shows?" I asked , She must be thinking 'wow where have we been.' "It Quit a long time ago! remember that party? Well it quit after that"

"Oh ok, Where's ?" I asked with curiosity, I'm usually scared of him but i don't even work for him anymore. "He died in a car accident, duh" Chad looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh. "wow mean much Sonny" Said Tawnie, Replying from my laughter. She didn't get it."well bye Tawnie!" I yelled, pulling chad's wrist out of the room and grabbing the kids. We ran to the car, and drove home. On the way home it started to get really windy outside. I turned on the radio for the news. "In Hollywood The winds are picking up. Warning for all those out there too start a fire now before it gets to cold. Tonight is a snow storm!" Chad drove home quickly. When we got home I turned on the electric fireplace and the kids ran upstairs. It was 6:03. "When do you think all this future stuff will be over" chad asked me. "I think it should be over by tonight, hopefully"

"What? You don't want to spend more time with Chaddy? That hurts me Sonny, It really does." Chad said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and turned on the furnace. Madison came down the stairs and said " Mommy and daddy, we're going to sleep now, So that we dont have to be awake for when the power goes out. Good night!" "night" replied chad

**Chad's POV**

"You know what i just realized? The kids never eaten all day" i pointed out. "You're right, are they hungry?" asked sonny, She then went to the stairs and called up "did you guys want anything before bed? I asked. No reply. Must be asleep. Then the power Went out. "well this is great" I said sarcasticly. "Ok let me get this straight. We have a nice house, nice tv, nice car... but no genorator?" Sonny asked. She was right. They're has got to be one. "well we don't know yet. I'll go check down in the basement" I grabbed a flashlight and shined it around the house, then i started towards the door. I went downstairs with the flashlight still shining. The basement was dark and cold. I spotted out a genorator with the flashlight and switched it on. I walked back up the steps. "try the power now" I yelled to Sonny. "working!" she yelled back.I closed the basement door and ran back up the steps.

"I'm tired, going to bed" i yelled while going up the stairs "Ok badnight!" Sonny said jokeingly "I will!" I responded with a chuckle.

**Sonny's POV**

_Well, everyone else is asleep but me. _Then a cat came out of the kitchen. _and a cat?_ I bent down and petted the cat. That cat persisted me to follow it. It showed me it's food bowl with a bag beside it. I filled it up before i went to bed and then i headed up the stairs. I turned on the hall light and into the bed room. Chad was already asleep. I climbed into bed and chad hugged me_ he must be having a dream or something. oh well works for me. _I Then fell asleep.

I woke up from the sun blazing hotly on my face. Chad wasn't there. I then realized this future wasnt over yet. I also realized I forgot to change last night. I changed into a yellow shirt with a black vest and another pair of black skinny jeenz. I went downstairs where i saw Madison tackling the cat, Beyonca and Chad colouring. _wow chad, you must be bored._ Chad waved to me without even looking at me. Madison came and hugged me like she did the day before. "Chad.." I called over. He stood up and walked over "yes? he responded. I cupped my hand around his ear. "why arn't we back in reality?" i asked. He responded with "I don't know..."

Then the cat came into the room "we have a cat?" asked chad. _didn't you notice madison playing with it... _"yes, we also have a house, oh and even a car!" I replied sarcasticly. "very funny, Do you know how to get rid of this future thing?" Asked chad. "well I can search something up online, Would that help?" i suggested "I guess, it's worth a shot" I turned on the laptop on the coffee table in the living room.

I searched it up on google. I saw something that caught my eye. The title read "Getting stuck in the future." the discription read "they're has been some people who have the future dream. They are very lucky special people with powerful abilities. find out how to get out of this mess. Clicky clicky :)" I clicked it. it was a step by step, there ws different catagories, based on you wishing or a friend, enemy or mate wishing for it. _i wish there was a "i love but hate this person that wished it catagory, but that's impossible. _I scanned down and picked aquaintence. I read all the steps.

**Step 1. get the person to unwish it**

**step 2. Use it in the same place as he/she/it wished it **

**step 3. say your biggest secret**

**step 4. close your eyes.**

**step 5. hit the other person unconsicens. This will cause things to go black and back to normal.**

I showed it to chad. He said it did make sense. So we went in the car and drove to condor studios, where Beyonca took care of Madison.


	3. Hospital endings

**Hey guys :) thanks for the reviews! I only got 1 word from 2 people, and i really didnt want to wait so i used all of agent-madza's words, which she gave me three i can choose from- i am using all of hers, and i am using IloveMEandonlyME0721's word. I only have four words. But they are hiccup, pineapple, Koala and soul. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sonny's POV **

When Chad and I arrived, we hurried into the building, and ran into the hallway. "you got the steps?" Chad asked me hurryingly. "Yep" I replied, while taking them out. "ok step 1, You have to unwish the wish." umm ok... I wish Me and Sonny we're back in reality and not stuck in the future, Just back to our own timeline." Chad carefully worded. "ok we are in the same place, so on to step 3, step 3...say your biggest secret' I hesitated. _"ok_ what's step 4?" asked chad, seeming he wanted to skip this step. "Step 4, close your eyes. Step 5, punch eachother unconciouse." i replied. "Ok, Lete's Say our secret real quickly, close our eyes then punch eachother so we don't remember, sound fair?" asked Chad, I couldn't agree more to this plan. "Ok." We then stared at eachother

ok now lets say it

we looked down. All i remember hearing was Chad saying "I really love..." Then it was all black.

Next thing i knew I was in the Hospital bed gazing up wiht a blurry vision of Tawni and the doctor.

"What happened?" I asked with a drowsey voice. Tawni Began to explain "well, We found you and Chad unconciouse on the floor in the hall. said one of us had to go with you"

"Isn't Dead?" I asked, thinking the steps did not work

"Of course not!" she replied. "oh, well where's Chad?" "Look across from you." I looked to my left and saw Chad. He looked Horrible _for once. _He looked like his **Soul **had left his body, and all they're was was a dead body on a bed waiting to go into a coffin. "Chad?" I called, hoping for a reply. I looked at his heartbeat scanner. Thankfully it showed he was still beating healthfully. His eyes opened and looked over at me "Sonny... I don't like **pineapple**... " he then closed his eyes again _must of been a dream... some strange dream haha. _I laughed to his random outburst. Tawni had left the room and the doctor had started talking "Sonny is it?' "yes" i replied while sitting up straight. "Ok sonny, you and chad should be recovered by tomorow morning. for now i want you too to stay in bed and rest." "ok" i replied. the doctor went out of the room, and Chad woke up. "Sonny?" he asked. "Oh hey Pineapple disser!" I replied giggly, punching his arm playfully. "What?" "Nothing" I told Chad how we're supposed to be out by the morning. oh.." He replied. "So Where's Beyonca and Madison?" He asked. "Back in they're time period." "ohh" He looked out the windows and saw no snow.

"so you really love what?" Chad stared at me for a second, unsure what i was talking about. Then he suddenly remembered "Oh i really love a **Koala **who can eat spinach." I started laughing and then aventually fell asleep through the whole day. In the morning, the doctor allowed me to get dressed. When me and chad were both out of the hospital, we realized we had no car and just walked. after the few couple of months me and chad became best friends. When his birthday came up, I got him a Koala who could eat spinach, and new how to **hiccup **on purpose.

**fin**

**Yes, It's Over :( I'm sorry... but review any ideas and i might pick yours. thank you so much for reading my very first story.**


End file.
